cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendors
We're slowly working through listing the types of items a specific vendor sells. At the moment, only the recipes and titles sold by each vendor are listed. The Tome Percentage is the chance that any recipe will also be a tome. Bayview Cemetery Olson Family Mausoleum ''Verne Bantam'' : Recipes: 2 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 4 x 10 Oogalunka Clearing ''Avi'' : Recipes: 0 : Tome %: 0 : Titles: 3 x 10 Garden Cemetery Plot ''Ernie Calavicci - Equipment Merchant (85) : ''Recipes: 2 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 0 Barnum Family Mausoleum ''Yaro - Merchant (95) : ''Recipes: 2 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 0 House Mausoleum ''Lars -- Merchant (85) : ''Recipes: 2 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 0 Rumpus Rooter Stomping Grounds ''Ike - Traveling Merchant (65) : ''Recipes: 2 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 0 Western Section Alia : Recipes: 4 : Tome %: 25 : Titles: 0 Cascade Terrace Mahogany Secret ''Callista ad duArc'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 10 : Titles: 0 ''Barista Onyx'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 10 : Titles: 0 Street Carts ''Nicolai - Merchant'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 30 : Titles: 4 x 10 ''Padma - Clothing and Gear'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 10 : Titles: 4 x 10 '' Commercial District (None) Downtown Club Hypnotique ''Joie - General Merchant :Recipes: 4 :Tome %: 10 : Titles: 0 The Fountain Square ''Ravelle - Rare Goods Dealer'' : Recipes: 4 : Tome %: 10 : Titles: 6 x 10 ''Theodore G - General Merchant'' : Titles: 4 x 10 Financial District Street Carts ''Carissa - Rare Goods Merchant'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 33 : Titles: 6 x 10 The Book Nook ''Ayako - Bookseller'' : Recipes: 18 '' : ''Tome %: 50 : Titles: 4 x 10 Dark Rituals Coffee Bar ''Gillian - Barista'' : Recipes: 0 : Tome %: 0 : Titles: 0 Heritage District Malthus' Books and Coffee ''Bethany'' : Recipes: 4 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 4 x 10 Street Cart ''Naomi - General Merchant'' : Recipes: 4 : Tome %: 25 : Titles: 0 ''Natassia - T-Shirts and Souvenirs'' : Titles: 4 x 10 : Recipes: 0 : Tomes: 0 Valencia Museum of History ''Natalie ad Gaiana - Merchant'' : Recipes: 2 : Tomes: 0 : Titles: 0 Los Perros Park Street Cart ''Ginsan - Souvenirs'' : Recipes: 5 : Tome %: 33 : Titles: 0 Seraphina Palisades ''(None) Valencia Heights The Crab Shack ''Salty Joe : Recipe: 1 : Tome %: 0 : Titles: 0 Street Carts ''Brady - Snack Cart Vendor'' : Recipes: 14 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 0 ''Trader Vic - Clothing and Souvenirs'' : Recipes: 0 : Tome %: 0 : Titles: 0 ''Bette - Fighting Gear Merchant'' : Recipes: 0 : Tome %: 0 : Titles: 0 Valencia Narrows Street Carts ''Sarissa - Street Cart Vendor'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 4 x 10 '' Raw Materials: 6'' ''Guido - Fighting Gear Merchant'' : Recipes: 6 : Tome %: 10 : Titles: 0 Raw materials: 0 Westview Half Moon Cafe ''Kevan ad Zakone - Merchant'' : Recipes: 2 : Tome %: 50 : Titles: 2 '' Raw Materials: 3'' Street Carts ''Martin '- Arms Dealer' : ''Recipes: 0 : Tome %: 0 : Titles: 0 ''Carlotta - General Merchant'' : Recipes: 10 : Tome %: 10 : Titles: 0 Category:Maps Category:Content